The present invention generally relates to an operation method of a storage apparatus, a storage apparatus and a storage subsystem, and in particular relates to technology for managing power consumption.
In recent years, as a storage apparatus for storing data in corporations and government offices, a so-called disk array device in which a plurality of hard disk devices are managed and operated in RAID (Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks) format is being widely used.
Since prices of disk array devices have fallen in recent years, a SATA (Serial AT Attachment) disk that is less expensive than an FC (Fibre Channel) disk is being used as the hard disk device.
Meanwhile, in order to reduce the power consumption of magnetic disk devices, a storage apparatus loaded with a MAID (Massive Array of Inactive Disks) function has been proposed. This storage apparatus monitors the access status from a host system and, when access is not made for a given period of time, turns off the power source of the magnetic disk device or sets it to a power-saving mode (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-79754; Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses power consumption report technology of computing the power consumption for each storage device group based on the operation result of each storage device group, and outputting the power consumption for each storage device group calculated based on the foregoing computation together with the access status of each logical storage area.
According to the conventional technology described above, since power consumption of each logical storage area can be managed in more detail, it is possible to recognize the relationship between the power consumption and the logical storage area and the relationship between the power consumption and the performance result in order to analyze problems and allow the rearrangement of data.